Vampire Mommy
by cembria
Summary: This is WHAT IF story about what would happen to Sookie and Eric's relationship if Pam had found her as a baby and raised her as her own. How would their lives have turned out? AU Told from both Pam and Eric's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say a big thanks to my BETA krystal214. She always does such a killer job, I don't know what I would do without her… oh wait I do, I would post shoddy work ;) Oh well Welcome to Miss. Harris' playground, I'm just taking a ride on her swing set of greatness.**

**P-POV**

"Pamela, I don't know how many times I need to say this, but I am not sending you away. You simply need to learn how to manage as a vampire on your own. I love you, you are my greatest achievement, but you have been with me for 240 years. That is far longer than most children stay with their Masters and I want you to come back to me after you have some time alone. You need to know how to carry on without me lording over your every move; I mean what if something was to happen to me? I need to know that you can make it without me."

I was sniffling and sulking at the foot of my Master's bed because I don't want to go.

"Nothing will ever happen to you, Eric. You are the second oldest and strongest vampire in North America and the oldest is YOUR maker, who you talk with 3 times a week." He rolled his eyes and pulled back the covers, patting the space next to him for me to lie down. This is not a sexual gesture, but one of comfort. Eric and I have not been intimate in hundreds of years, but he is the closest thing to a parent I have ever had and I relish these moments where he is completely unguarded around me. I curled into his side and he kissed the top of my head while stroking my hair.

"Pam, I never said I didn't want to speak with you. In fact, I will be very angry if I don't hear from you regularly. I arranged with Wanda… or umm, the Queen, to set you up with an investigator's job in Minnesota. I also bought you a ranch with horses."

I sighed and pressed into him harder before saying, "I really have to go?"

He chuckled and said, "You can leave tomorrow night or I shall have to arrange to have you moved during your daytime slumber." I laughed at that, he has done it before when I didn't want to do something. He rarely pulls the Maker card because he prefers me to either do things of my own free will or trick me into them.

"I will leave at sunset; I think I will drive so I can take in the sights." I felt him smile against my head as he pressed a kiss into my hair.

"I am very proud of you. Rest here with me today, dawn is close." And that was how I spent my last night with my Maker before I struck out on my own.

At sunset, I rose and Eric was already gone. I read the note he left taped to my face. Oh, my Master always a kidder.

_My Child,_

_ I took my leave early because I do not want to see you go. Know that I care for you and will always be here if needed. I burned you a mixed CD for the road; I placed it in your ridiculous minivan before I took my leave. Call me when you stop for the day and before you leave for the evening so I know you're safe._

_-E_

I took an unnecessary breath and got ready to leave. I noticed all of my bags were packed and labeled; Eric must have done this when he rose. He rises hours before sunset because of his age. I took my bags down to my van and sat in the drive way of my Master's house for a few minutes before turning on the car and pulling out. I felt a small tug at our bond and gave a little smile at Eric reassuring me that everything will be fine.

I was driving, still feeling a little sad, but my mood was picking up when I thought about the horses Eric bought me, as he knows how much I like to ride. It was about 4 hours until dawn and I was preparing to stop at one of Eric's safe houses for the night when a sight stopped me.

I saw a red truck hauling ass over a bridge, but that was not the odd part; there were 4 water Fae attacking the truck which looked like it had a family inside. Suddenly the truck was caught in a rush of water and carried down the stream. The fairies popped away just as I was rushing towards them. I caught the side and pulled it up to the river bank. What I saw next was gruesome even for me. The man and old woman in the front seat had been ripped apart and the younger woman and little boy in the back seat were not much better off. I was feeding off of the man who tasted of Fae but had to have been a hybrid because I was just catching a slight buzz off of him, nothing too intense, when I heard a cry… I was stunned as I followed the sound and found a baby girl that must have slipped out of someone's arms and slid under the front passenger seat.

I picked her up and stared into her big blue eyes, brushing the moist wisps of blonde hair away from her face. I took a sniff and discovered she was fairy, that's for sure. She is probably an eighth or a quarter at the most because she smelled good, but not so much so that I couldn't control myself. I couldn't just leave her here, but what am I supposed to do with a baby? I could feel the pull of the sun and realize I now only have a little over an hour before I will be taken for the day so I had to act fast. I took off her wet clothes and wrapped her in my jacket, praying she doesn't pee in it and took her back to my van.

When I arrived at the safe house, the maid was just arriving for the day. I handed her the baby that I have been calling Princess for the last hour and glamoured her into taking care of her for the day while procuring all the items a baby will need to live and travel. As I went to bed, I thought about my new fairy baby and how much I want to keep her. I haven't really missed the idea of having a baby until I held that tiny bundle in my arms. Now the big question is if I tell Eric about Princess or not.

I woke the next night to find Princess and the maid, who I found out was named Ginger, sitting in the living room. Princess was sucking on a plastic bottle filled with what I assume is baby formula. I walked over and Ginger handed her to me. I quickly caught onto the feeding of a baby, so I asked Ginger about what happened that day.

"Ginger, look in my eyes." She looked up at me like a zombie and nodded.

"How was Princess today?"

"She was a pleasure. She is a very happy baby. We went to the store and I filled your car with the things she would need for travels and I also packed her a diaper bag for you." Her vacant expression was still ever present, but I was impressed that she went above and beyond, even if the original task was a product of glamour.

"Ginger, do you live alone?" She nodded.

"Would you like to come with me to Minnesota and be Princesses full-time day nurse?" I broke the glamour so she could make the choice and come of her own free will if she liked.

"I would like that. I think it is time for a change in my life." I smiled and told her to go pack her car and come back quickly so we would leave tonight. Looks like I am going to be a Mommy after all. Now, to call Eric.

After only one ring he picked up. "Pamela! I told you to call me before you went to rest and when you rose. Why is this the first fucking call I get? If not for our bond, I would have thought you were truly dead in a ditch somewhere. I was this close to coming to check on you." I rolled my eyes; he was the one who said I needed to be on my own!

"I'm sorry, Master, but something happened last night."

He let out a loud sigh and said, "Pam, do you need to come home?"

I chuckled and said, "No, Eric, it's not like that… I umm witnessed something and made an unusual acquisition."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He said and his tone was very no nonsense. I told him what happened in great detail from the time I left the house until this very moment with Princess sleeping on my chest.

"So let me get this straight, you have adopted a fairy hybrid who was being hunted last night and acquired a loyal day nurse for her… Oh and you named the poor kid Princess."

I let out a hiss into the phone and clutched my beloved Princess close to my chest and said, "First of all, they don't know she lives. I don't even think they knew she existed because her Mother's belly was still distended, so I assume they did not know Princess had been born yet. I assume she is only a few weeks old. As for Ginger, she did a kick ass job even under glamour and, yes, I named her Princess because she looked like a little princess. I love her and she is _mine_, butif I think of a better name later I can change it then or maybe when she gets old enough she can choose her own name." I heard him sigh and I could practically see him rubbing the bridge of his nose through the phone.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to go off on your own. I think you should come home and let me deal with this," he said.

I had to steel my resolve. I love my Master, but he is bossy and possessive and I don't want him bogarting my baby! I don't want a hardened vampire child… I want a daughter.

"No, Eric, I want to spend some time bonding with my daughter. You will always be my Master, but I need to do this for me." He sighed and I could hear him pacing in whatever room he was in.

"Alright, Pam, I trust you… Don't forget to keep in touch this time. I will be up to Minnesota in 2 months for the summit discussing the Reveal so I will visit you and _Princess_ then." He said her name with a certain air of distaste, but I don't care what he thinks of her name… She is MY baby so I get to name her.

"Until then," I replied. I heard the phone cut off and I knew he had hung up. I sat on the couch rubbing Princess' back while I waited for Ginger to return. It was all starting to set in. I was actually going to be a Mother.


	2. Two months later

**P-POV**

_**2 months later**_

"Your baby smells, Pamela." Eric said, as he held Princess out in front of him like a bomb.

"Stop it, Eric! She just needs a diaper change; she is a baby for Christ's sake!" He scrunched up his nose as he handed her to me. I walked down the hall into the nursery and set her on the changing table and rested my hand on her stomach as I leaned down to get the wipes and a fresh diaper. I had to learn the hard way that babies are squirmy and roll off of things.

"Have you considered changing her name? I feel ridiculous calling her Princess." I rolled my eyes, but in the last two months the thought has crossed my mind. She is never going to get a good job with a name like Princess.

"I have. I was thinking about Sookie. I know she is part-Fairy, so I figured I would pick something from her heritage. Sookie is the Fae word for survival and that's what she is, a survivor." I started to tickle her tummy and coo at her. "Isn't that right, Princess? Your Mommy's little survivor!" I blew a raspberry on her tummy and gave her a pat as I buttoned her little dress back up. I picked her up off of the table and turned to Eric, who looked stunned and a little scared… I tried to snap him out of it and asked, "What do you think?"

"Of what?" He replied.

"The name, Eric. What do you think of the name?"

He sighed and said, "Oh, Sookie? Yeah, I like it, much better than Princess, though still odd, but a definite improvement."

He and I walked into the living room and talked and played with Sookie for the rest of the night before he stopped to ask me. "Pam, is your baby nocturnal? This seems a little past a human baby's bed time."

I smiled at him, fussing with her little hands and replied, "Eric, I'm a Vampire… it would make no sense for my daughter to sleep at night." He just shrugged his shoulders and got up to leave.

"I'm going to head out, Pam; I need to feed… which reminds me when are you feeding if you spend your nights with Princess Sookie?"

I chuckled and said, "Sookie has a day nurse who is… agreeable." Eric erupted into a booming laugh that started Sookie into a giggling fit also.

He leaned down, brushing his hand on her face in a loving way and said, "How many times have I told you not to eat the help, Pam? Oh well, I will see you tomorrow. I will have a gift for your little Sookie." He put on his coat and pulled me into a hug. These were the times where he wasn't my Master, but my friend and family.

"You make a great mother, Pam. I only fear for you… it will become dangerous as she gets older. I have accepted a position as a sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana and Godric has taken area 9 in Texas. We will keep you safe when the time comes." I was getting a little choked up because both Eric and Godric hate politics. All I could do was squeeze him and whisper my thanks. He kissed me on the top of my head and did the same to Sookie before he took to the sky. I took her down to my chamber and placed her in the basinet by my bed. I watched her as she started to drift in and out of sleep. Eric was right, this will become more dangerous… but I would give my life for her that was for sure.


	3. Oh S! She's a Telepath

**P-POV**

_**Oh shit! She's a Telepath! **__**Sookie age 3**_

"Mama?"

"Yes, Princess." I was very pleased that I can still call her Princess as a nickname.

"What's a carbit muncher?" I stood frozen over the stove. _Where the hell did she learn that?_

"Where did you hear that?" I am going to drain Ginger if she is saying inappropriate things in front of my child.

"Da mail man said it in his head to Ging-gur tobay. Mama my grill cheebz!" I was so stunned that I almost burned her dinner… Well really it is a very early breakfast for anyone else. Oh my gosh, is Sookie a telepath? Is she developing Fae abilities? Eric was right. Now this is going to get very dangerous very fast. I need to call Eric, but first I need more information.

"Do you hear inside of people's heads often? Can you hear inside of Mommy's head?" I asked, as I cut her sandwich into triangles and set it in front of her, praying she can't hear vampire minds.

"Ging-gur is loud! But she has happy thoughts and she lubs you. Your head is a bubble I can't get in. I don't need to see inside you to know you lub me." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I would certainly need to hire a day guard for her and Ginger, that's for sure.

I watched her try to stuff a whole piece of her sandwich in her mouth at once. I chuckled and said, "Slow down, Princess, you're not in prison so take small bites. And you're right, I love you more than anything."

She frowned at me and said, "More than E-wick? He be mad if you lub me more." I laughed as I took a proto-type Tru-Blood out of the fridge and heated it.

"I love you different, that's all. There's no competition between you two."

She smiled and said, "Can I hab Stwaburry moooo-ilk!" I laughed again as I poured some for her and grabbed my phone and bottled blood.

"I'm going to call Eric. I'll be right back."

"Okay Mama, tell him I don't want a rematch fo go pish because he is just a cheater." She sulked a little, but she is right. Eric is a cheater. He loves to win too much to play fair.

"Okay, I will tell him." I kissed her and walked out front so I could still watch her through the window, but stay out of ear shot. It only rang once, as usual when I called Eric.

"Pamela," he greeted me in a warm tone.

"Eric, we have a small problem." I hear shuffling and female complaints, then a door slamming. I must have interrupted him during dinner. I would feel bad, but it just made me feel so good that he always puts me first.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice heavy with concern.

"I think Sookie is a telepath. She can't hear vampire minds, but what if this is just the start of Fae abilities manifesting?" I heard him flop on his bed and could envision him running his hand through his hair and back over his face before he answered me.

"I was afraid of this. You need to stay hidden until she turns 18. Then, you need to broach the subject of turning her. It will no longer be safe for me to visit because I draw to much attention to you. Pack only what you need. I will bring you to a safe house in Shreveport. I will put it in Ginger's name so vampires will need an invitation, but you must stay out of sight. I will also hire two Were guards. I know of a woman named Maria Star… she is trust worthy and will need to be in the loop so she can protect Sookie during the day. She is also educated, so she will serve as a fine tutor later."

I couldn't help but feel rattled. This is uncharted territory… I love Sookie and will do anything to protect her. The next 15 years are going to be hard; I know that much for sure. I took in another unnecessary breath and said, "When should I be ready to leave?"

I heard the shuffling of papers for a bit before he answered, "I can have it all arranged in 7 days. Godric's mate Isobel will come and bring you here." I heard silence on the line and finally he spoke again. "I'm going to miss you two, but this is for the best."

I took in the fact that this is most likely the last time I will speak to him for a long time before I answered, "Yes, Eric it is… I will miss you also."

I heard him sigh before he said, "Until the time comes."

"Until then." And with a click he hung up. I stared in the window at my little princess blowing bubbles in her milk and I knew this would all be hard, but worth it in the end.


	4. 15 years later

**P-POV**

_**15 years later**_

"Mom… stop pacing, just say what's on your mind." I stared into the face of my beautiful baby girl; she had grown up so well. She was a tiny thing, only about 5'2", with huge tits, a rocking ass, long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was smart also. Luckily, the only other ability she has developed was teleportation, but that was a given considering her heritage. I was just nervous about broaching the subject of my turning her. "Well, you know how I am a vampire?"

She rolled her eyes and cocked a hip with her hand on it and said, "Oh shit, no way! I thought the fangs were just for show."

I squinted my eyes at her. Teenagers, what can I say, I want to drain them all, even my own sometimes. "Stop it or I will beat you."

She flopped on the couch and said in a condescending voice, "Yeah whatever." She knows I would never lay a hand on her, but sometimes she does drive me to fantasize about it.

"I wanted to know if you had considered being turned."

She looked confused and said, "I just assumed that was the plan. I mean, I have been working out to get my body into shape for eternity because I'm turning 18 tomorrow. You want to turn me, right Mom?" She looked concerned and it broke my heart. Of course I wanted to be her maker! I wanted to be able to let her have a more normal life outside of the confines of our home.

The last 15 years have been tough on both of us, but especially for her. When we first were brought here, it was tough explaining to her that Eric could not come around anymore because it would be too dangerous. She was sad and cried a lot because she was used to him coming and visiting us twice a month. Godric came and went over the years because he was not a prominent vampire in this state and less conspicuous than a 6'5" Nordic blond. I, however, missed my Maker terribly even after Sookie started to forget him as she got older. I still felt the pull of our bond every once in a while from him letting me know he was near.

Her schooling was another animal. She matured very quickly because she was never around other children accept for Maria Star's niece Amelia and even then their time had to be limited until she was a teen and we could help her control her gifts. She graduated from high school at 14 and just received her bachelor's in business from the internet (sometimes I love technology.) She is very smart, almost too smart sometimes and she developed an inner fire that I am sad Eric had to miss, as he loves ladies with and attitude. I was brought out of my musings when I saw a single tear escape her face.

"Oh, Princess, of course I want to be your Maker… I wanted to do it sooner rather than later was what I was getting at."

She got a broad smile on her face and said, "Like tonight? I'll go shave my legs and pits!" She jumped up and ran to her room to get ready. I had to laugh at her eagerness. I pulled out my phone and called a number I had not called in 15 years. It only rang once, just like always.

"My Child, how I have missed you," he said with a wistful sigh.

"How would you like to dig a hole tonight, Master?"

He chuckled and said, "I'm very excited for you. I shall be there in an hour."

I didn't feel him click off the line so I said, "I've missed you too." Then I heard the click… I guess he heard what he wanted.

I walked upstairs and got the white gauzy dress I bought a year ago for her turning and brought it into her bedroom… I also needed to broach the subject of tearing her hymen before I turn her so she is not a perpetual virgin. That will be an awkward conversation because Sookie gets squirrely about sex talk.

She got out of the shower and was blowing her hair dry when I approached her and said, "I'm very proud of you."

She smiled and said, "I know Mom. I'm really honored that you want to share your blood with me forever. I know I couldn't ask for a better Maker." I took the blow dryer from her and proceeded to blow-out her hair while she rubbed lotion all over her skin. Dry skin is not something you want to have for an eternity. Godric has had a hang nail for 2,000 years. I finished her hair just as she was smoothing out the last of her skin. I brought her into her room and showed her the dress.

"I bought it a year ago in hopes that you would want to join me. I was your age when I was turned." She smiled and I saw her eyes get glassy; this really was going to be one of the best days of my life.

"Thank you, Mama." She wrapped me in a big hug that I whole heartedly returned.

"I have one more thing I want to mention before we go down stairs to get this done." She slipped the dress on and then sat on the bed, filing her nails and looked at me expectantly.

"You need to break your hymen or else you will be an eternal virgin."

She just looked at me with a sly smile and said, "Done. I fell off a horse a few years ago and it happened then. I'm surprised that Ginger didn't tell you." I let out a sigh, very glad that we won't have to figure out a way to do it. I pulled her up off the bed and linked arms with her and headed downstairs.

"I'm just glad it's taken care of because Eric will be here in a few moments to dig our hole and witness your turning."

She had a broad grim and said, "I'm so glad Eric can be near us again. I know how much you have missed him, Mom. I wish you didn't pretend like not being able to see or talk to him didn't hurt you. I'm sorry, I feel like it was my entire fault." Her shoulders slumped as she took a seat on the couch while we waited. I felt bad that she felt like it was her fault.

"Princess, that was Eric's decision… I just adhered to his wishes to ensure our safety, all of ours, his included." I heard a loud knock at the door and a firm pull at our bond. There was no question as to who was here.

**E-POV**

When I got the call from Pam I couldn't have been happier. I have been waiting weeks for the call saying she was turning Princess Sookie and honestly I was getting a little nervous that Sookie had declined and I would have to continue to keep my distance from them. Unfortunately, the Queen of Louisiana has a thing for me, thus is constantly up my butt, sending her minions to check up on me and see what I'm into. I can't have that kind of attention around my Child and her child.

I became quite fond of Sookie when she was young and I felt a great loss at not being able to watch her grow up with Pam at the helm. She even scolded me once for "cheating" and "Bossin her Mama". She had an inner fire that I would drain most for, but on her it was endearing.

I got dressed in some jeans and a tight black T-shirt. I tossed on my boots and headed to the door to take flight. I saw that piss-ant Compton trying to follow me, but I am 800 years his senior, thus far faster than he. Also, in flight I leave no scent for him to follow.

I landed on the front stoop of Pam's home and knocked on the door. I used our bond to "call" her to me. I have never really used the "call" except for one emergency in the 1960's where I fed off of some tainted human and couldn't find my way home.

"Master." She bowed to me, but I pulled her up to meet my eyes. She will be making her own child tonight and she will no longer have to be so formal with me in private.

"Sookie, come invite Eric in." She called into the house. The young buxom blond that came to the door is not the child I remember, Sookie turned out hot as hell. She has huge tits, I would say DD's maybe larger, and her tight round heart-shaped ass was moving just right in her white dress. She had tan, smooth skin and red, pouty lips that I just wanted to chew on.

Pam was obviously feeling my lust and shot me a look. I stopped oggeling her as she said, "Why, Eric Northman, won't you please come in." She made a dramatic bow and sweeping motion before she went into the kitchen.

Pam grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the back of the house as she growled, "May I speak to you in private for a moment?" Her eyes were blazing and her teeth were audibly grinding against one another. She pushed me into a back closet, shutting the door before she spoke.

"You will not fuck my daughter. Master or not, she is off limits! I have watched how you are with women for almost 300 years and I will not allow you to hump and dump my daughter. Just forget it now or I will never forgive you." I have never seen Pam act like this and I have most certainly never heard her speak to me this way.

I nod to her and say, "Of course, I apologize, my Child."

She nods and takes a Kleenex out of the pocket of one of the jackets and dabs her eyes that had become rimmed with red in her fury. She takes a few moments to collect her emotions before opening the door and indicating for me to follow her. I do so willingly and quickly take my leave to the back yard when I see Sookie at the kitchen counter, sitting at her laptop.

The sight of her is just too tempting. Maybe it's the Fae blood and after she is turned she will be less alluring. Yes that must be it. I grab the shovel and begin to dig the hole that I will rest my Child and her new progeny in tonight while I guard dutifully for the next 3 days just as my master did for me when I made Pam.

Sookie decided to have Pam drain her and feed her blood to her in private. Pam made the same decision with me, so I was not surprised. Pam cam walking out about an hour later, carrying a lifeless Sookie out towards the hole I had dug for them. Pam gingerly laid her in, first brushing the hair out of her face before lying next to her, snuggling Sookie to her body.

Pam looked up at me before I laid the first shovel of dirt over them and said, "Thank you Eric, for everything… you are a great Maker."

I smiled and tossed some dirt on her face, making her sputter and shoot me a look as I said, "You too will make a great Maker." Pam rested her head down with a satisfied smile and I continued to fill the hole. As I patted down the soil, I could feel the magic begin to swirl around the site. I took a seat on top of them, knowing this is how I will spend the next 3 nights.

The next three nights passed slowly. I spent a lot of time thinking about grown-up Sookie and most of those thoughts were dirty, but I felt it was safe to be having them while Pam was buried 6 feet under the surface of the Earth. On the second night, I thought I felt them stirring beneath me, but when it ceased after a few moments I figured it was a fluke. On the third night, I paced in front of their grave, with two of my least favorite employees waiting to feed Sookie.

Finally, I saw the earth begin to shift and a hand pop out. I grabbed it helping her out. I saw it was Pam and I helped her dig Sookie out. She was coughing and rubbing her eyes, but I did notice that her hair was lighter and she had not lost her tan in the transition. Those are two things I have never seen before. Pam and I helped dust her off and I was hit with her new scent. While it was definitely vampire, she still smelled sweet like Sookie and she had not lost any of her Fae essence, if anything it got a touch stronger.

"Guess who doesn't feel the pull of the sun, Eric," Pam said with obvious concern in her voice.

"Sookie?" I asked, knowing the answer to the question. I guess we had not thought about how her heritage would affect her turn.

"Yes, she was cooked after just 2 days because she never died for the day. I made her stay in the extra day just in case. Oh, Sookie, do the thing."

Sookie turned and looked at me. I jumped when I _heard _her in my mind. "_Good evening Eric."_

"What the fuck!" Was all I could get out, as I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Calm down. I can't read your mind. I can just tap into it to talk to you and you can project thoughts to me." She turned to Pam and said, "Mom, are these for me?" Pointing to the girls I brought to feed her.

Pam seemed to be going back into Mommy-mode and said, "Yes dear, let Mommy see your fangs." Sookie popped out one of the strangest looking set of fangs I have ever seen. They were short with serrated edges and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have her bite me in the throes of passion. Pam shot me a look and I tossed my hands up in surrender. She nodded in understanding that I still have urges, even if I don't act on them.

"Okay let me explain how to feed…." And that's where I stopped listening. I was so entranced in watching Sookie draw the life force out of those bimbos, Pam could have been giving me the details of my final death and I would have never known. After Sookie drew away from the second bimbo, full and happy with a little trickle of blood that dripped onto her bosom, I was so hard and horny by this point in time that Pam was more than glad to have me beg my leave. I needed to go find a blond to fuck, but I had a feeling nothing would satisfy except Sookie. Now that I have seen perfection, I am going to have a hard time picking out of the clearance bin.


	5. 3 months Later, Sookie takes a job

**E-POV**

_**3 months later… Sookie takes a job at Fangtasia**_

"Eric, I need you to give her a job here where she can be supervised. Compton has been sniffing around her like a cat in heat, really it's disgusting," Pam said to me after she barged into my office, dragging Sookie behind her.

"That's fine Pam. Sookie, you will be in charge of the human staff and you start tonight. I only have 2 rules; first, do not feed on the premises unless it is with me." I winked at her and Pam growled. I said I would not fuck her, flirting was not in that agreement. "Second, you will take throne duty once a week in a "Vampire-ish" outfit, i.e the most clichéd thing you can find."

Sookie smiled and said, "It would be my _pleasure _to be of _service _to you, Eric." I could smell her arousal and it was killing me… again.

"Sookie!" Pam yelled, as she gave her a look.

"What Mom? Sheesh, I was just being grateful!"

Pam pulled Sookie up and said, "I will show you to your new office."

Sookie turned before she was dragged out and wiggled her little fingers at me and said, "See ya later, Eric." And then she winked… how am I supposed to not want her every moment of every night while she is in such close proximity? I finish some paper work and make my nightly calls to the other Sheriffs and the Queen. When all that is done, I allow myself to think on Sookie, but I don't get far because Pam barges in.

"Eric, I put Sookie on the throne and Compton won't leave her alone… DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!" Pam screams and I am up like a bolt of lightning. Compton will not place a single finger on MY Sookie… Sorry, scratch that Pam's Sookie. That was just a small slip, it could happen to anyone.

Pam and I arrive and see Compton leaning over Sookie, who is starting to cry as I can see her chest heaving with rapid breath that she does not need. I rush over and grab him by the throat and hold him up before popping out my fangs and growling.

"What are you doing, Compton?"

He looks at me like a smug bastard and says, "I am older than both Pam and Sookie. If I want her, I can have her." I hear Sookie whimper because she knows vampire law very well so she knows he is right… in theory. However, I will never allow him his victory.

I squeeze hard until I hear a squeak and then I lean over and say, "In theory, you are correct, but Sookie is mine and I am 800 years older than you and could kill you for touching what is mine."

He looked confused and frustrated before he whines. "She does not smell of you!"

I let out a humorless laugh and lean close to his face and say, "That is because I do not take pleasure in the unwilling. When she is ready, she will come to me." I throw him on the ground and finish, "Pamela, Sookie who do you belong to?"

They both obediently fall to my feet and bare their necks and say in unison, "You, Master." Seeing Sookie on her knees with her neck bared is almost more than I can handle.

I pull them both up, taking their hands and say to Compton, "I hope you don't have plans as you will be in the bar every night making an appearance for no less than 4 hours for the next 3 months." I turn to lead my girls back to my office when Compton has the balls to question my authority in front of humans and my underlings.

"I have commitments for the Queen."

I refuse to look at him again after that insult; instead, I turn to Pam and say, "Bind him in a silver coffin for 5 days and do not feed him. Perhaps that will teach him some respect for his _superiors_." Pam motions to Felicia to come help her with Compton and she is on her way.

I continue towards my office with Sookie's hand in mine. When we enter, I shut the door and I can see her shaking. Things like this really make me see how young she is.

"Do not worry, little one. I have publicly claimed you and only a fool would try to hurt you now. Pam is a great vampire and Maker, but she is considered very young to have her own progeny." Sookie nodded, but still did not look any calmer, so I sat next to her on the couch. She instantly curled into my side and embraced me while she cried.

I ran my hands up and down her back and arms as I held her to me and basked in her scent and the unusual warmth that she gives off even though she is vampire. She is an odd vampire because she can get into homes without invitations and she is still warm and every once in a while I can catch the sound of a stray heartbeat.

When Pam returns, she sees Sookie sitting in my lap with me leaning my head on hers. I hope Pam can't see that I am sporting huge wood and huffing her hair like a paint addict, but she doesn't seem perturbed.

Instead, she comes and sits next to us and puts a hand on Sookie and says, "Princess, you are safe now that Eric has claimed you, but you need to make it a point to be in contact with him every night so you carry his scent, just as additional defense."

Sookie holds me a little tighter and says, "Okay, Mom."

Sookie disengages from me and I internally let out a cry from the loss, but Pam takes her hand and says, "I am taking her home, Eric. We will see you tomorrow." I nod and allow them to leave, but Sookie came running back in to give me a hug and say, "Thank you, Eric."

Before I could stop myself I said, "Anything for you, Princess Sookie."

She smiled, as she walked out and said, "See you tomorrow."

I just nod and when I am sure she is gone I let out a long loud groan… how am I supposed to do this?


	6. Dracula night the next year

**E-POV**

**Dracula night the next year**

I am glad to have Pam back at the helm for all of the event planning; those years without her were torture. I hate party planning and I am sure that I may have drained more than a couple of people who did not deserve it just because I was moody about having to do something that I didn't like to do.

This year, however, I am what some may call excited because this is my first Dracula night with Sookie. She has been planning her costume for weeks with Pam who says it is amazing, but what does Sookie ever wear that doesn't look amazing? I stood in my office, tied the cord on my leather pants, and put on my dark cloak and pulled the hood up in preparation for my grand entrance.

I walk out and take the stage, making my yearly announcement and wishing everyone a good night. I purposely do not look into the crowd because I know if I spot Sookie, all coherent thoughts will fly out the window. When I finish, the music cues up again and I take a glass of Royalty off a tray and start to look for my Lover… Of course, she is only my lover in my mind, but I can hope that someday Pam will loosen the reins on Sookie. Maybe one good hard fuck is all I need to get her off my mind.

Really, my obsession with her is becoming worrisome. I can't even get it up if the girl is not blond anymore and I have to take them from behind and even then my ability to perform is hit or miss. Thank god for glamour. However, whenever Sookie is near, I can't seem to even will the erection away. It is like my dick has made up his mind and he is performing a mutiny until he gets his way.

Oh and as far as the blood… don't get me started. I drink mostly synthetic and I almost gagged at the palace last month. Had anyone seen that, it would have been humiliating. How would I have explained that? "_Oh, I'm sorry I only want to drink from my Child's progeny who I stalk and fantasize about in my spare time_. _I'm also refraining from sex because I am so deeply in love with her that I can't seem to get it up for anyone else anymore." _Yes, that would be excellent for my reputation.

When I finally spot her, if I had breath it would have been sucked out of my body. She is sitting at the bar sipping a glass of blood with her ankles demurely crossed. She is wearing a pink glittery corset that is barely covering her nipples and making my hands ache to touch and caress her. On the bottom, she is wearing a pink and silver glittery tutu and I can see she is wearing garters to hold up her little pink stockings that are covering her toned, tanned little legs. I have never been so glad I was wearing underwear in my life! On her back, I could see a little pair of fairy wings attached to her corset and on top of her head is the little pink diamond tiara that I gave her for her birthday a few months ago. She looks stunning. I glide over to her and growl at her potential suitors that had swarmed around her like always. Of course they all disperse and I am left with my Sookie.

"How are you doing tonight, my little Fairy Princess?"

She reaches over and discreetly touches her pinky to mine and says, "I'm better now. What are you supposed to be?"

I grinned and said, "It's just a non-descript man costume, not wearing a shirt tends to make people forgive me for not dressing up."

She moved her finger, brushing against it a little faster, and then she looked at me with knowing eyes and said, "Did I leave my lip balm on your desk?" I looked at her curiously and tried to see where this was going.

"I don't know. Do you want to go look for it?"

She hopped off the stool and said, "Yes, Eric. Yes, I would. Will you help me?" I gulped knowing this could end badly considering Pam is skulking around here somewhere.

"Yes," I reply against my better judgment. I follow her back to my office and unlock the door so we can walk in. She shuts it behind herself and I gulp again at the sight of her alone in my office in that incredibly hot costume.

"Do you see it?" She asks as she bends over to look under the desk, giving me a perfect view. I start to walk backwards until I hit the wall. She hears the noise I made and she turns to walk over to me. She runs her hands up my chest and I lose my cool for just a moment and lean down just a touch, but that was enough for her to grab my neck and pull me into a searing kiss. Suddenly, her hands are everywhere and we're making out like horny teens, but I pull back when I feel Pam approaching.

"We can't do this… Pam… SHIT! She is coming down the hall." Sookie nods and places one more chaste kiss on my lips before she pops away just a second or two before Pam bursts into my office, scolding me for not spending more time at the party. I nod and follow her out onto the floor and spend the rest of the night exchanging heated looks with my little fairy princess. If only she truly knew how much I love her and how much harder it is going to be for me now that I have had a taste of her.


	7. two years later

**E-POV**

_**2 years later**_

Sookie was already at the bar when I arrived, which was not a surprise once we figured out she could day-walk and that she retained all of her abilities that she had prior to her turn. I, however, am living in hell. I gave her a job doing human resources for the bar and seeing her and pining for her 6 days a week does not make my life any easier. Not to mention that Pam is on vacation for the next 10 weeks in Europe. I offered to send Sookie as well, but like the she-devil that she is, she chose to stay here and help me run the bar.

Because I am a glutton for punishment, I walked into her office for our nightly flirt-fest that gets me all worked up with no chance for release, since I can't bring myself to fuck other women anymore and I have been drinking more and more synthetic because even feeding from another has become a challenge.

"Good evening, Sookie," I said, as I sat on the couch in front of her desk and stretched out in the way that I know always makes her drool. Unfortunately for me, she is wearing a smoking-hot white sun dress with little red flowers all over it, which pushed her tits into the stratosphere. Alas, I was yet again the one drooling over her.

"Hey, Eric, who is on the throne for the vermin tonight?" She asked, nonchalantly leaning over on her desk giving me a perfect view down her dress. She pulled back with a smile, that little minx knows exactly what she is doing.

"I am making Compton do it. I have something more _pleasurable _for myself to observe tonight." I gave extra emphasis to the word pleasurable, so she will know exactly who I want to observe tonight _preferably naked and under me while screaming my name _I thought to myself.

"What are you doing that is so _pleasurable? _Perhaps I would like to join you," she said, as she pushed her hair away from her neck, giving me a perfect view.

I groaned and said, "Sookie…"

"What?" She asked as she got up from her desk and started to walk towards me… ohh God's be praised, look at those fuck-me heels.

"Sookie, we can't do this…" She climbed into my lap, lifting her skirt, giving me a quick peek at the fact that she has gone sans panties for the night. I clutched the sides of her couch, probably destroying the leather as she began to rub herself on me.

"Yes, we can," she purred, as she began to place kisses on my neck and chest.

"Sookie please… guahhhh" I was losing my resolve quickly as I heard her little fangs pop down, as she licked my neck all the way up to my ear.

"Please what, Eric? I want you, you want me, end of story. My Mom never has to know. Maybe once I have had you, I will be able to move on." I moaned as she ground her heat into me, knowing once would never be enough for me with her, but in the moment her logic seemed sound.

_**6 hours later**_

"Once is never going to be enough is it?" She asked as she lay her head on my chest on top of my bed in my day chamber that I am not exactly sure how we got to.

"No, it won't," I replied honestly, as I pulled her into me knowing that I had just made the best bad decision of my life.


	8. 5 years later

**E-POV**

_**5 years later**_

"Lover, we must consider telling Pam. First off, I'm pretty sure she already knows. Second, I want to bond to you and we can't do that without her permission since she is your Maker."

She turned around in the tub and looked into my eyes and said, "You want to bond with me?"

I gave her soft kisses on her eyes and nose before I said, "Of course, I love you and I want no other to have you. I want you to be as much mine as I am yours." We began kissing and it was starting to get more intense, but Sookie suddenly froze and I soon found out why when I heard my chamber door being thrown open and I heard Pam yell.

"Eric, where the hell is Sookie… She turned the bond off again, I…." She stopped abruptly as she burst into the bathroom where Sookie was hiding her face in my neck. I was staring at the ceiling, completely still as if I thought not moving wouldn't alert her to our presence or my dick inside of her daughter.

"How long?" She yelled. I felt Sookie start to cry on my shoulder, but neither of us answered.

"Sookie, how long?" Now Sookie has no choice but to answer her Maker. Low blow, Pam, low blow.

"5 years, 3 months, 11 days, 14 hours, 32 minutes and 22 seconds," she squeaked out as she began to get off of me. I dared a look at Pam who looked more hurt than angry.

"That long?" She whispered.

"I love him. I want to bond to him." Pam just spun on her heel and left the house with no response. I picked a sobbing Sookie up off of the ground and tucked her into what I consider our bed and tried to soothe her until the sun came up. I probed the bond with Pam a little before sunset, but all I found was that she was close and she felt resolve. I died for the day clutching my lover, praying to any god who would hear that she will not leave me and that Pam will not hate me.

_**The next night**_

"Eric…" I felt little kisses being placed on my face.

"Eric, get up!" I opened my eyes to see a smiling Sookie above me. This pleases me, as I was concerned that she would still be distraught about yesterday.

"How are you today, Lover?" She lay on my chest and sighed.

"I don't know what my Mom is going to do, but I decided I do want to bond to you."

I pulled her chin up, giving her a little kiss and said, "That makes me very happy, Lover." I probed the bond with Pam quickly and said, "Pam is one her way here. I should put some clothes on."

Sookie nodded and gave me a quick kiss before she went down stairs. I quickly tossed on some track pants and a racer-back tee and joined her. Pam let herself in and sat on the love seat in front of us.

Without hesitation she began the questions. "Who initiated it?" Sookie raised her hand and Pam nodded. "Has he been faithful to you?"

I let out a small growl before I answered, "Yes Pamela, I have not fed nor touched another since long before Sookie seduced me." Sookie cracked a little smile, but quickly schooled her features.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. She is my mate. End of story.

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart," Sookie said as she took my hand, her eyes still directed in her lap.

"I wish you could have shared this part of your life with me. I knew you were seeing someone, but I didn't think it was Eric. This feeling I have is my fault because I tried so hard to keep you apart that I failed to see the benefit in keeping you together. I have seen changes for the better in both of you over the years and I really can't believe I never put it together."

I tried to say something but she cut me off. "Pam…."

"No stop, Eric. I give you my blessing, you may bind to my Progeny, just remember you may be her bonded but I will always be her Mommy." She stood up and gave us both a quick kiss and left.

"What the hell just happened?" Sookie asked, as she moved into my lap.

"We just got Pam's blessing." She smiled and grabbed my face.

"Really?" She kissed me.

"Really." I kissed her back, filled with excitement that I will soon be her bonded mate and she shall be mine.

"I love you." She sighed into my chest.

"I love you too." I said as I picked her up and carried her to our room. Tonight we start the rest of forever.


	9. 3 nights later, Sookie moving on

**3 nights later, Sookie moves in with Eric**

**P-POV**

"Mom, I'm bonded now… surely you didn't think I would live with you for all eternity?" I sniffed a little at the foot of her bed. This scene feels all too familiar, stupid Eric!

"I know, Princess. It's just you have grown up and I am going to miss you." Sookie rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom, we see each other every night at work and my Bonded and soon to be pledged is your Maker. This is a good thing. I could have fallen for some random vampire who might whisk me away and not allow me to see you for a thousand years. Anyway, aren't you excited about planning the pledging? I know how much you like to party plan."

I nod and place more of her clothes into the boxes and say, "You're right. I am excited and Eric is a good man and excellent vampire. You really could not have done better." She beams up at me, but then crouches into a defensive posture. I don't know what she is sensing but I follow her lead. Then I feel the crackle of magic and three fairies pop into the room, the crane twins and I assume some elder I don't know of. Sookie grabs me and pops us to Eric, who is in his office and looks very alarmed by our sudden unannounced presence.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" He says as he helps me to the couch. Vampires don't travel well by teleportation. Eric only went once because he was curious and this is only my second time. The first time Sookie did not know what was happening and she was holding my hand, she was just a child at the time.

"Three Sky Fae entered Mom's home while we were packing and we were outnumbered so I decided to flee instead of risking injury. If they want us, they can find us here. I'm sure you have some hungry vamps on the floor more than willing to have a snack." Eric smoothed my hair back and grabbed a blood from his desk warmer and poured it into my mouth.

"Pamela, did you recognize them?" He asked me after he got a second bottle of blood into me.

I managed to croak out, "The Crane twins and an elder I didn't recognize." He nodded and looked back at Sookie who seems shaken, but still under control.

"Did the elder have long silver hair and carry a cane with a dragon head for the handle?" He asked and all I could do was nod. He let out a growl and grabbed his phone to make a call. Thankfully, being a vampire makes it easy to hear both sides of a phone conversation.

"Niall, are you trying to start another war by attacking my Child and my Bonded?"

"Why Eric Northman, how long has it been?"

"It has been 367 years Niall, don't fuck with me. What do you want?"

"I want my Great-Granddaughter."

"Fuck off, Niall; I'm not holding and fucking fairies."

"I beg to differ my boy. I can sense your blood in my own." Eric cast a look over to Sookie who looks devastated; Eric will not let her go without a fight, this much I know.

"She is MINE!" He growled out.

"I do not remember you contacting me before your Child turned her or before you bonded with her."

"What do you want?" I can tell Eric is losing his cool and we do not need him killing the fairy prince and starting another war.

"That is simple. I want my bride price."

Eric smiled and said, "Fine, how much?"

"Twenty million and the rights to put another portal in your territory." Sookie gasped at the amount of money. She really has no concept of how wealthy Eric really is.

"Do you want it in jewels or cash?"

"You do not wish to negotiate vampire?" Eric looked insulted that Niall would imply that Sookie is not worth that sum. "Oh course not, she is my bonded and will soon be my wife. She is worth everything I have."

I could hear Niall snort and say, "Very well Vampire, whatever you think. Cash will be fine; you know where to send the transfer. It has been a pleasure. Goodnight." Eric threw his phone at the wall, smashing it into a million pieces.

Sookie started to cry and say, "Oh Eric, I'm so sorry you had to spend all that money… DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY?"

Eric rushed right over to her and said in a calm, soothing, warm voice, "Lover, that amount is a drop in the bucket for all that I have and I was not upset about the amount. I was enraged that he would imply that you are not worth that much. You are worth so much more to me." He embraced Sookie for a few moments until he came to kneel by me.

"Pamela, will you rest at our home while you recover?" I nodded and he carried me out to his SUV and placed me in it while Sookie trailed behind. I can honestly say now that I have never been happier that Sookie is so important to Eric, not only has he given her his heart, but he saved her life from being a slave to the fairies. If I had any doubts left about Eric's commitment to My Princess they are all gone now.


	10. the pledging

**The Pledging**

**E-POV**

Tonight is the night! Sookie will be mine in every way… except I will never get to be her Maker, but Pam is a good Maker and she is the only person I don't freak out about touching My Sookie. Sookie wanted a simple ceremony with just the three of us and a royal witness. However, Pam had other plans. "You can only pledge once, Princess. This will be an event!" So we lamented because Pam is right, you can only pledge once and if it makes her happy then it makes us happy.

So that is how I got here, standing on a stage in the middle of a field in Northern Louisiana in front of 3,000 Vampires, Weres and Humans waiting for the love of my long, undead life to join me in a pledged union until we both meet our final deaths…_Which will never happen if I have anything to do with it._

I saw Pam saunter up the steps of the stage in an over-the-top, massive ball gown, which really is very Pam. She is also holding the ceremonial pledging knife and chalice. She became ordained in the supernatural ministry much like I had, just so she could perform this ceremony. I close my eyes and feel the familiar tingle I get in the bond when Sookie teleports; I know she is coming. I open my eyes right at the moment she pops in front of me. The crowd gasps, but Sookie and I just chuckle. People never know that she is a fairy until she teleports in front of them.

"You are all here tonight to witness the pledging by love between Sheriff of area 5, Eric Northman, progeny of Godric of Rome, and Princess of the Sky Fae clan, Sookie Ravenscroft-Stackhouse-Brigant, progeny of me, Pamela Ravenscroft." As Pam opens the ceremony, no matter how hot Sookie looks in her simple white silk dress, I can't help but notice what a fucking mouthful our names and titles are. Fuck, thank the Gods we can't have kids or we would have to write on the back of the birth certificates just to fit their name and title on.

Pam takes our wrists and places them over the chalice and cuts both of them in one swift motion before she says, "You shall be both bonded by blood and pledged by knife. Do you both willingly enter this union for all eternity?" Sookie lights up as Pam swishes the blood together. I answer first.

"I enter into this union willingly for all eternity." Then Sookie takes my hand and repeats the words to me.

"By drinking this blood by magic you shall be bound." She hands me the chalice and I took a drink. Magnificent… simply perfect. I handed it to Sookie and she drank the rest. I felt a brand new magic course through my body and I saw Sookie shiver, so I know she felt it also.

"I now pronounce you bonded and pledged, you are husband and wife by the power vested in me by the supernatural council. You may kiss your bride, Master." Pam smirked as she said the last part. I swept Sookie up and kissed her with every ounce of love I have for her and she reciprocated in kind.

As I placed her down, I whispered into her ear, "Are you ready for eternity, Lover?"

She smiled and replied, "Only with you."

I know I have done a lot wrong in my life, but I must have done something right to have deserved both Sookie and Pam to stand by me for the rest of it.


End file.
